<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Braid by Calluna_vulgarish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620351">Braid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calluna_vulgarish/pseuds/Calluna_vulgarish'>Calluna_vulgarish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Snippets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calluna_vulgarish/pseuds/Calluna_vulgarish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC asks Mammon to braid her hair. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Braid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>Mammon barged into MC’s room, ready to tell them about their latest get-rich-quick scheme when he found her looking defeated, seated in front of her dressing table, her hair in a mess.</p>
    <p>“Hey, you alright, MC? Your hair’s all messy.”</p>
    <p>MC turned to Mammon and gave him a weak smile.</p>
    <p>“Yeah, I’m ok. It’s just that I’ve been trying to braid my hair for the past hour but I can’t seem to do it right.”</p>
    <p>He walks over and stands behind you in front of the mirror. He takes a look at your hair.</p>
    <p>“I’ll be honest, it does look pretty bad.”</p>
    <p>“Ugh, I miss my friends. Back in the human world, I had this friend who did such beautifully intricate braids with my hair. I should’ve asked her to teach me.”</p>
    <p>“There, there, MC. You’ll get the hang of it eventually.” says Mammon, patting her head</p>
    <p>Suddenly, MC gets an idea and her eyes light up. She looks at Mammon from the mirror and Mammon notices. He gulps.</p>
    <p>“I know that face, human. That’s your bad idea face.”</p>
    <p>MC pouted, “No it’s not!”</p>
    <p>“The last time you made that face, Lucifer hung me upside down for what we did!”</p>
    <p>MC looked at him with puppy dog eyes, “ Could you <em>please</em> braid my hair?”</p>
    <p>“What? I don’t even know how to braid hair, MC.”</p>
    <p>“I’ll guide you through it!”</p>
    <p>Mammon pretended not to want to agree to it but inwardly he was jumping at the chance to get this close to MC, to touch her hair. He couldn’t let this opportunity slip.</p>
    <p>Giving a playful huff, he goes, “Oh, alright. But only because you’re my human and I want you to look nice.”</p>
    <p>MC smiles brightly and hands him her hairbrush.</p>
    <p>“First, you have to sort out any tangles in my hair. So just brush through it a couple of times, please.”</p>
    <p>As he was told, Mammon begins to brush MC’s hair. He is very gentle and asks her every so often if he’s hurting her. He tucks a loose part of hair behind MC’s ear.</p>
    <p>“Ok! Now separate my hair into three even sections.”</p>
    <p>“Now, hold the left section in your left hand and the right section in your right hand.”</p>
    <p>He grasps MC’s hair and turns red. He can’t believe he’s getting to be this close to her right now.</p>
    <p>“W-what about the middle section?”</p>
    <p>“Just let it hang there.”</p>
    <p>Mammon gently separates MC’s hair, with one section in each hand and leaving the middle section draped against her neck.</p>
    <p>“Now, cross the right section over the middle section. This makes the right section the middle section now, ok?”</p>
    <p>“Uhm…It’s a ‘lil tricky but I think I got it? What’s next?”</p>
    <p>“Now cross the left section over the middle section. The left section is now the middle section.”</p>
    <p>“Alright.” Mammon says as he did as MC instructed</p>
    <p>His eyes light up to see what looked like the beginning of a braid.</p>
    <p>“Now just alternate between the right and left sides!”</p>
    <p>Sticking his tongue out, Mammon worked carefully on braiding MC’s hair. He wanted to make his human proud!</p>
    <p>When he finished braiding the length of MC’s hair, he looks at MC in confusion.</p>
    <p>“Now what?”</p>
    <p>“Oh, you’re done?“</p>
    <p>“I-uh-I think so?”</p>
    <p>MC hands him a hair tie. He uses it to secure the braid.</p>
    <p>MC turned on her side to check her hair in the mirror.</p>
    <p>“Wow, Mammon, it’s beautiful!”</p>
    <p>“Not as beautiful as you.” he mumbled as MC was admiring her braid.</p>
    <p>“Hm?”</p>
    <p>“I uh … I said yeah of course it is, it was made by the great Mammon!”</p>
    <p>MC rose from her seat and enveloped Mammon in a hug. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and asked,</p>
    <p>“Will you please braid my hair for school tomorrow morning?”</p>
    <p>A blushing mess, Mammon replies, “S-sure! Anything for my human!”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This was a snippet requested on my Tumblr and I thought I'd share it here! I hope you have a good day, dear reader! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>